This invention relates to marine fuel systems, and more particularly, to an in-tank, tethered fuel delivery system which conveniently fits within an opening in a fuel tank on a boat and can be used with fuel tanks of various sizes.
In automobiles, depending upon the auto manufacturer, the fuel tank typically has an opening of 4-5 in. (10.1-12.7 cm.). However, in accordance with the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) standards, a fuel tank used in marine applications only has an opening on the order of 1.6 in. (4.1 cm.). Marine fuel tanks have a capacity ranging from a few gallons up to 250 gallons, and the geometry of the tanks varies widely, since boat designers try to fit tanks into whatever spaces are available within the hull.
In automobiles, it is known to be able to place one or more fuel system components within the tank, and the size of the tank opening readily allows these components to be installed and removed. However, these components cannot, and do not, fit in marine tanks having openings sized to the SAE specifications, and it has heretofore not been possible to install fuel system components within a marine fuel tank. What this has meant is that locations within the hull convenient to the fuel tank and marine engine have had to be found for mounting of these parts. Fuel line routings have had to be made and done so with assurance that boat safety is not compromised. For manufacturer's of fuel tanks, changeover from making fuel tanks for cars and trucks to making similar capacity tanks for boats has involved extensive retooling and the attendant cost.